


Pain

by Bryellii



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gore, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryellii/pseuds/Bryellii
Summary: After waking in the Dark Forest, Snowtuft is determined to eliminate the one who gave him the hideous, winding scar on his body.First Person POV.Originally posted on Warriors Amino; edited.Rated M for graphic depictions of violence and gore.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So! I've never used before, and I've found that the layout is... odd, to be blunt, but I'm giving writing on here a shot!
> 
> This story was originally posted on Warriors Amino under my old account "Chipp," but I have since created a brand new account.
> 
> I'm not amazing at writing in first person, but that's the original POV that this was in, and I want to stay faithful to the original story. This is the prologue, and has been edited slightly due to confusion from readers that stumbled across this on W.A.
> 
> But, here it is! If the format is weird, I apologize. As I said before, I've never used this site before.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Pain. That word echoed in my mind as I felt myself slip away into the darkness.

My body hurt and ached… what happened? My eyes blinked open and I shifted myself so I could stand. I shrieked in pain as I lifted my front paw. Falling backwards, I noticed all the blood that surrounded me. I was still in the Dark Forest, so I hadn't been killed a second time. I looked down at my paws and saw something… ghastly.

My brilliant white fur had been stained with my own blood, a large scar winding down my chest and stomach.

That same question from before; what happened?

I managed to roll back over, though it was still excruciatingly painful to do so. A dark puddle was there and I gazed into it, my blue eyes glowing brightly. The scar was much worse than I had initially thought- which was still quite horrible.

That horrid… thing was a reminder that I must have disobeyed one of the others. But… which one did this to me? My eyes narrowed and I let out a low growl.

Why couldn't I remember?!

All these thoughts were filling my head, causing it to pound. I hissed in pain and closed my eyes, the pain not going away. My tail swished from side to side while I thought. I took a deep breath and decided that it would be best not to dwell on it… for now, at least.

I could wait. I just had to let myself heal up a bit (even if healing was possible in the Place of No Stars) before I did something to get myself killed. I wasn't a mouse-brain, as some might call me.

I opened my eyes and struggled to sit up. At this point, I didn't care one bit for the pain. Showing that I was weakened would only make the others realize how vulnerable I was.

I gazed around the dark, blood forest, ears perked as I listened carefully. Maybe if anyone was nearby, I could figure out where I was.

Nothing.

I growled and staggered up to my paws, beginning to limp through the underbrush. As each stray branch or leaf grazed my scar, I winced. But I kept on, ignoring the harsh burn. I was determined to find the others now, and there was nothing that could stop me now that I had one goal in mind.

Whoever did this to me was going to pay. They've awoken a beast inside me that has been wanting to escape for so long. And it was thirsty for blood.

I was forced to pause as I felt my fur began to bristle. Someone was watching me.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be much longer!
> 
> This is about how long the original prologue was, as it was typed up on a mobile device.


End file.
